


Tiramisu(18)

by bushuohaohua



Category: yi kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 2





	Tiramisu(18)

“那你说我哪个画面过不了审？” 沈放翘着二郎腿斜眼瞧坐在对面的人。

“你认错吗？” 那人不回答他的问题，“认了就可以走了。”

“那你给我说说我错哪了？

遵守禁酒令，不得宣扬烧酒；不可详细描述谋杀、盗窃、抢劫的方法；不得出现拷打场面；不得表现不道德的性关系；不得表现黑人与白人的两性关系；不准出现堕胎或分娩的镜头；不准出现裸体镜头；不准出现男女唇间接吻；不许对国旗不敬；不许出现粗暴对待动物的场面。” 沈放抖着腿一条条数过去。

1930年的法典都没铐住我，21世纪的法治社会拿着什么都没写的本子就想判我罪？

你连圈都不画，就说我出界了？”

“你知道的，我只是例行公事。” 男人放下笔看向他。

“嗯，所以好好记下我都说了什么，给那些人看看。”

“别那么大惊小怪，我可是党坚定不移的拥趸者。从小学我就入团了，虽然后来没机会入党，但是中国共产党为人民服务的坚定信念让我一介草民十分感动。我现在吃饱喝足混吃等死的美好生活可都是因为共产党这么多年不忘初心牢记使命。

再说了，现在一党领导多党合作，我搞左翼运动有什么用啊，你说是吧。” 

沈放眯着眼瞅着男人手里的火，

“打火机不错。”他说。

灰白的烟从他猩红的嘴里吐出来，迷了他的眼，是沈放熟悉的感觉。

这么多年他一直看不见，在大雾里摸索着前进。有时候能找到一条平坦点的路，有时候就掉进又深又臭的坑里。语焉不详的东西太多，有心人随时都可以从中挑出毛病卸他一条胳膊。

21世纪中国的创作者，不是带着镣铐在起舞，而是从出生时就住在牢笼里。他们毫不知情地在笼子里长大，有天吃到了有毒的果子，拉出了有毒的排泄物，就要被锁住嘴巴，不让他们吃，也不让他们拉。

他们呜呜地叫着不明白，哪个是有毒的果子呢？

管着钥匙的人叮铃铛啷摸着腰上的钥匙串，我说有毒就有毒。

南方不落雪，年关将近也只有风呼啦啦地吹。有时太阳还挺在头上，树就被刮的东倒西歪。

虽然剧组有许多国外的工作人员，春节他们还是照样放假。

没办法，林政渊他家婆娘揪着他的耳朵说要去看看在美国念书的孩子，再不去鞭策鞭策那小子，他就要在国外浪得要无法无天了。

蔡徐坤过年不回家，打算埋在录音棚里奋战，把最近写的几首歌都给录好，年后趁着空档发。

他约了韩国的编曲，下午的飞机，早上来跟大家打个招呼。

其他演员走得也差不多了，今天最后一场王子异的戏结束后整个剧组今年的工作就结束了。

昨天晚上范丞丞和黄明昊还把他叫房间里吃火锅，美名其曰感谢兄弟这一年的照顾，明年一起继续火火火。两个活宝吵吵嚷嚷好不热闹，蔡徐坤看着他俩闹感觉到了点新年到的喜庆。

韩国的年味也挺重，大年三十晚烟花的声音很大，蔡徐坤收到了一大盒米糕。studio关得早，他戴着口罩溜达到酒店附近的一条江，坐在江边的石椅上吃年糕。人很多，老的少的都跑出来看烟花。大家都忙着和家人朋友拜年，没人注意到角落里的大明星。他拍了条视频发朋友圈刷了个存在感，很快收获了一流水的赞。

没去点开红圈圈，蔡徐坤给母亲拨了个视频。她很快就接了，

“坤坤啊，你怎么还在外面啊，怎么穿这么少呀，要着凉的。” 

“好，我马上就回去啦。” 他跟母亲撒娇。

“爸爸呢，他还在外面应酬吗？”

“对啊，给他留了汤圆。你今天吃汤圆没有啊？” 

“吃的年糕，韩国这边不吃汤圆的。” 他捧着年糕盒给母亲看。

“哎呦，那怎么行，过年一定要吃汤圆的啊。” 母亲软糯地抱怨着，好像在撒娇。

“好好好，我等下就去找找有没有卖汤圆的店。” 小蔡哄妈妈经验第一条：妈妈的叮嘱一定要答应，具体执行另说。

他沿着江走回酒店，低着头摁着手机按通讯录给好友发祝福。

“xx姐！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

“xx老师！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

“xx哥！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

轮到王子异时蔡徐坤已经走回酒店，他摊在沙发上打字：“前辈鼠年快乐！小蔡在此祝您在本命年里事业红火，（特别是我们的电影嘿嘿）身体健康万事如意！” 末了加了一个小猫打滚露肚皮求摸的表情包。

王子异回复地很快，“乎”的一声，一个红包跳出对话框。

小坤新年快乐！上面写着。

蔡徐坤没想到红包这一出，一时不知道该不该收。犹豫间一条语音又蹦出来，

“吃年夜饭了吗？首尔吃的到元宵吗？”

“没呢，吃了年糕，现在应该没有开着汤圆店了吧哈哈。”

附上一只小猫摊在地板上的表情包，配字：I’m good.

王子异没再回他，估计是忙去了。蔡徐坤等了几分钟就接着复制黏贴去了。

四十分钟后蔡徐坤的房间响起room service的铃声。

他接起电话，对方礼貌地问他现在是否方便送餐。

他疑惑说道自己并没有订餐，却被对方告知是一名中国朋友来的电话，希望他们酒店能给远方的朋友送一碗元宵。

Ps: 

“遵守禁酒令，不得宣扬烧酒；不可详细描述谋杀、盗窃、抢劫的方法；不得出现拷打场面；不得表现不道德的性关系；不得表现黑人与白人的两性关系；不准出现堕胎或分娩的镜头；不准出现裸体镜头；不准出现男女唇间接吻；不许对国旗不敬；不许出现粗暴对待动物的场面。” 出自《海斯法典》。

30年代在中国共产党领导下，各电影公司的经营者为了摆脱困境，吸引观众，同时也由于广大电影工作者抗日爱国要求的影响，纷纷开始了“向左转”的趋向。左翼电影运动同时也是共产党在与国民党对抗的过程中所使用的一个重要思想武器。


End file.
